Knight Light
by P.A Scott
Summary: The world has changed and Superman has crossed the line. Now Batman gathers his forces and fight back
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of Integrity

Batman sat in the Batcave and watched the news. Lex Luther was dead. Since his steady rise to power and return to the seat of President Luther and was extremely popular. So popular that he pushed a new amendment to the Constitution that a President was not limited to two terms but as many as the public allowed. Now he was dead. Killed by Batman's former ally Superman. What had brought this one though? Batman knew, and he knew it to well.

Six months before Luther pushed a bill through Congress that deemed it illegal to be a superpowered hero if you were not approved by the President himself. Superman of course was one of those not chosen. Since that time the world, and Metropolis itself, had fallen on harder times.

Several other heroes had been banned from there duties as well. Wonder Woman had been stripped of her duties. The Flash was ordered never to use his powers again. The Titans were cut down to a mere four members. Batman had been able to slide by due to him not having any powers. As had Question and Oliver Queen and several other heroes. Still time had taken its toll. Metropolis's crime rate made Gotham look like a safe place to live.

Now it had happened. Several heroes had snapped and Luther had been assassinated by Superman himself. Now the world stood in fear as a God had risen to power. The Justice League, the ones who were not allowed to be heroes, had helped and now the world sat in fear. Batman was one of them in fear.

"Bruce," an oh so familiar voice said behind him, "I know what you're thinking. That I have gone to far and that you are going to get out your kryptonite ring and use it on me yourself."

"Funny Clark," Batman said without turning around, "I didn't know that mind reading was one of your powers. Nor did I know that you, Barry, or Diana killed."

"Bruce we had no other choice," came the smug voice from behind him, "We did it to make the world a better place."

Batman turned around in his chair and stared down his former friend and companion. It was a staring contest and Batman knew he could not blink. I would mean loosing the edge. He never lost the edge. Not any other time and not this time. Superman blinked.

"I was working to push it through Clark," Batman said calmly, "The law would have changed after the next election. All you needed to do was be patient and wait a year. Let the others do your job while you had to wait. The world has gone without Superman before. It could do it again."

"Bruce, I'll take the ring," Superman calmly said, "I don't want this to get violent. I don't want it to end badly between us. I don't want to—"

"Kill me?" The Dark Knight interrupted, "That is what you were going to say Clark, isn't it? You don't want to have to kill me. You've stepped over the line you idiot. I know it's not a blank threat. Your or Barry or Wally or Diana would do it now along with you other 'heroes.' Well Clark you're right I will hand you the ring over, but your not going to like how I do it."

Without hesitation Batman delivers a massive blow to face of The Man of Steel knocking him for a loop. Clinched in his hand was the ring. He then dropped three kryptonite napalm baterangs behind him and took off running. He jumped into the Batmobile and took off.

Superman pulled himself up. He gasped for air as the Kryptonite entered his longs. He finally moved away and looked for Batman.

"Bruce!" he shouted, "I am going to find you! You know it! When I do, you're going to die! I promise you that!"

"Shut up you twit," came Batman's voice from the computer, "In the shape your in I recommend that you get out of here before the mansion and the cave explode. I've set a time you have about fifteen seconds at this point, and unlike you I don't give someone a chance before they could die."

Batman put down the microphone in his car and waited. Ten seconds left and Clark had just managed to get out. Unlike his old colleague still valued life and he did not plan on taking any.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Roy," Bruce said into the receiver, "This is Bruce. I'm going to need your help."

Roy Harper, Arsenal, sat on the other line in the headquarters of The Outsiders. The group that despite the rulings all of there members had chosen to defy the law and remain active. Now things had quickly gone south and Batman needed help.

"Yeah," Arsenal replied, "I can see why. The Breaking news keeps on breaking with your mansion blowing up. Nightwing called and said to put you up."

"I'm going to need more than that," Batman replied, "Things have gone to far and the world is about to need real heroes. I'll be in New York in an hour. I've got to call Ollie, the time has come."


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting

Oliver Queen sat in his living room. He waiting by the phone knowing it would ring. It would be Batman. Maybe Roy or Connor, but his favor was for Batman. The phone rang.

"Hello Bruce," Queen said into the speaker, "I take it Superman and you had a little scuffle."

On the other side of the line Batman sat in the batmobile. "The time has come Ollie," he spoke into the speaker, "Clark finally stepped over the line. I prayed it would never happen, but it did. We have to be ready. He and some of the others have gone rogue."

"Tell me about it," Ollie said looking at his television set, "I just saw that right winged idiot Allen beating the hell out of the secret service. This was not the way to do it. He could have sat tight while you and I ran for congress, or done what Grace and Metamorpho did with the rest of the Outsiders and broken the law."

"I know," Batman replied, "Meet me in New York in an hour. We have a lot to discuss. Get hold of The Question, and any other hero you think we can trust. Dick has already gotten hold of Robin and the other acting Titans. I just hope some of them haven't been tainted."

"Alright Bruce," Queen said into the phone, "I'll see you in a few hours then."

Queen hung up his phone and went into his room. He had been in semi retirement for nearly a year. I did step out every now and then to play the hero when he was needed, but lately he had enjoyed just being the mayor of Star City. He and Bruce had made plans to run for congress along with several other well respected heroes. Hal and John being two of them. Now their dreams of doing this peacefully had gone up in smoke. Superman had done something that Queen had never thought him truly possible of doing before. He had killed a man. He had killed Luther.

True Luther was no the greatest human being, but he still had a right to live. Oliver sat and remembered his own time of murder. He had killed before himself, and now he regretted ever doing it. He had lost part of himself that day and did not wish for it to happen to another hero. Even if it was a self righteous prick like Clark Kent. Still it had been done and would be up to him and any other hero they could think of to stop him from crossing the line again.

He put on his outfit. It had been three months since the last time he had worn the uniform, and that was only because a riot had broken out. Now something far worse had happened and he knew he could no longer stay semi-retired.

Green Arrow had returned. The world was in chaos and he knew that he, though without superpowers of his own, had the power to inspire some hope to the world. He only hoped it would be enough. He walked out of his room to find two men in red uniforms, both of them with lightening bolts across their chest standing there. Barry Allen and Wally West. The Flash.

"So Superman sent both of you here to do his dirty work?" he asked, "Well then I guess I should be honored that he sent two assholes after me instead of just one of you."

"Please," Barry said, "We haven't come to do anything, but ask you to join us."

Arrow looked at both of them. Two Flashes. Two of the fasted men alive on the planet and they were standing there before him.

"Not a chance in hell," the master archer said, "You can tell him to rot for all I care."

"Sad to here that," Wally said, "Now we have to arrest you and bring you into Justice League authorities."

"You guys know it's not going to be that easy," Arrow said to his former teammates.

"We know, but we figured we would give you fair warning." Barry said with a smug grin on his face.

Oliver stared them down for a minute before flipping his wrist and letting an arrow pop out. He struck the ground with is right as Wally and Barry were on top of him. Suddenly they were moving at the speed of an average human.

"What the hell?" asked Wally right as GA's foot was planted in his face. He flew across the room and fell face first on the ground.

Barry watched as his nephew was hit and threw a punch at Queen. Queen ducked and delivered an uppercut to the stomach of his former friend.

"You know," Queen said, "You and I never agreed much on the matter of Politics. You're a right winged moron and me, will I'm an old lefty," He delivered another punch to Barry across the face, "but we still managed to agree on one thing. We don't like to kill. When I started to kill people it was you and Hal that set me straight. Right now you have yet to really kill anybody, but you're siding with Superman after he ripped a guy limb from limb. Why Barry, why?"

Allen looked up at his old friend and punched him in the jaw. "Because," Allen said, "I couldn't wait any longer. You don't know what it is like to have the power to help people and the right to do it taken away. You have no idea what it was like to sit there and watch while people you cared for were killed and murdered. The only Speedsters in Keystone and Central City were Jay and Bart. True they did some good, but with out me or Wally since we were ban from using out powers we could have done so much more. We could have been able to save so many more lives Ollie. I might not agree with what Superman did, but he did it to save more lives don't you understand."

With that the effects of Ollie's arrow were gone. Barry delivered punch after punch to his former comrade until his faces was bruised into a black and puffed up state. He picked him up and simply said, "You're under going down Ollie. I'm so sorry but you're going to be turned over to the rest of the league."

Oliver somehow managed a smile and simply said, "No, you're the ones going down."

Without warning a sonic boom hit the side of Green Arrow's house that sent both of the Flashes flying. Behind Green Arrow stood his true love Black Canary.

"The tights still fit well on you Oliver," she said.

The reunion was cut short as both Wally and Barry were up and read to continue the attack. Canary let out another Sonic Scream, but this time the Flashes were ready. They dodged out of the way and moved in on Black Canary from the sides.

"BART! JAY! NOW!" shouted Oliver.

In two red blurs both Green Arrow and Black Canary were gone. Barry and Wally looked around.

"Supes isn't going to like this Uncle Barry," Wally said looking at his uncle.

"Maybe not, but we still have some info for him," replied Allen, "Well Oliver, you have chosen the loosing side. I hope you can live with that."


	3. Chapter 3

The One Man

Superman had been hurt. He knew that. Not only physically, but his pride as well. Batman was going to cause him a great deal of trouble and he knew that Batman was the one man could beat him. Not because of the kryptonite ring, but because he was more cunning than him. He flew to the new League base.

He walked in and saw his familiar team. Wonder Woman, his co-leader. She had been forced to give up her hero status. Now she was free again to do as she wanted. They all were. After killing Luther they had declared marshal law. No one would dare oppose them.

Standing next to her where two of the Flashes. Barry Allen and Wally West. Luther had declared that Jay Garrick and Bart West. The oldest and youngest of the group was all the world needed. This meant that Barry and Wally were forced to surrender their mantles. Superman proposed his plan after the event of Metropolis took place. They agreed and had been who took care of the secret service while Wonder Woman and Superman dealt with Maxwell Lord and Lex Luther.

This was their league at the moment. Superman had other members to recruit and see, but he knew his league would grow. He looked over at the flashes who looked at thought they had just bee through hell.

"I take it Ollie and Dinah didn't want to be part of our little group?" he asked calmly.

"They beat the ever living hell out of us, what do you think?" replied Wally

"Wally shut up," replied Barry.

"It doesn't matter," Superman said looking over at a screen with heroes faces on it "I expected Arrow and Canary not to agree with our move. How did things go with Cyborg and Starfire?"

"Victor told me he has permanently stepped down from being a hero. He's built something that gives him a human form. Kori on the other hand decided to be difficult," replied Wonder Woman.

"How difficult?" Clark asked as he looked over at his comrade.

"She beat the hell out of Hawk and Dove before I showed up to detain her," responded the Amazon Princess.

"Has she been put in a proper holding cell?" Barry said as he looked over at her.

"Yes. Her star bolts will have no effect on it," responded a voice from the shadows.

As they looked over Donna Troy walked out with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Troia was the name she chose to go by now, but it was well known that she would be Wonder Woman's successor one day. Her armor and hair glistened with stars all around her and she seemed to always flow with knowledge.

"Good, at least we were able to get one of our crucial targets. Batman escaped me." Superman said as he sat down, "He is the one man in this world who stands a chance of ending things for us."

Troia walked over and sat down next to her Amazon sister and nodded with agreeance. All of them did. Batman was the most dangerous threat they had. Green Arrow and the other heroes he might have on his side were only small stepping stones. Batman was the brains of the group. He would be the one that needed to be defeated first. Superman knew exactly how to also.

"Since policies are changing I suggest that it is time that we take care of this problem now…"

Miles away on a roof top Dick Grayson sat and listened. He knew that this was not good. When he heard Superman's plan he almost made a noise…almost. He did not like the sound of it. He had to warn Batman. He had to worn the Outsiders and any other heroes he could.

He bolted from rooftop to rooftop he knew he had to get to Outsiders HQ. He had to. Suddenly he was stopped. Standing in front of him was Another Nightwing.

"Hello Dickie Bird," he said, "What's happening?"

"Jason I don't have time for this and neither do you. I have to worn Batman about Superman's plan." Grayson said as he looked at the second Robin and Fake Nightwing Jason Todd.

"Oh come on how bout some fun," Jason said as he punched Dick in the face.

Dick rolled with the hit and jumped up and out of the way.

"Jason their going to—" Dick started to say as a fist hit him in the stomach.

That was it. Jason went in for another punch and Dick blocked and delivered a kick to Jason's stomach. Dick smiled a little as he felt Jason's ribs crack.

"Now then listen to me you little twit," Dick said calmly, "Superman and his Justice League are going to start targeting people that Bruce cares about. That includes you and me. We have to get out of here and warn him."

"Speak for yourself," Jason managed to cough up, "I'm a member of Supe's team."

Dick stepped back and asked, "You can't be serious?"

Jason managed to pull himself up and smile, "Oh I am," he said, "I'm deadly serious. Why aren't you?"

Dick stared at his former friend and brother. Jason was more violent and had crossed the line on more than one occasion, but he never thought that he would go this far.

"Jason," he started, "Why? How could you? He raised you. He treated you like a son. He still cares for you."

"Easy," Todd said, "Remember how he treated us. The emotional abuse we took from him. Now look at Tim. He looks at him as more of a son than he ever did for us. He never respected us."

"You'd be surprised," Dick replied to his Nightwing counter part, "He still thinks he can save you. He doesn't think it is too late for you."

Todd continued his smile and said, "Yeah well it might just be a little too late for you."

Jason pointed behind him and there floating was the Black Adam.

"Aw hell," was all Dick managed to get out before Adam grabbed him by the neck and flew up into the air with him.

"You will join us or suffer," he said calmly.

Dick looked down. Only a few buildings at the height they were at. He'd only have on shot at this.

With a swift kick to the groin Black Adam dropped Dick. He fell several feet before he fired out his grappling wire.

"Fuck," Dick thought, "I think I broke my foot doing that to him. It was like kicking a brick wall."

He swung away believing that he would reach safety. He was wrong as he landed on the ledge of the roof he saw a familiar pair of orange goggles staring at him. Ted Kord: The Blue Beatle. Kord stood there with his gun drawn at Dick. He had to act fast but with a possibly broken foot, Jason Todd, and a most likely pissed off Black Adam after him it was going to be damn near impossible.

"Dick put you hands up," Ted said, "Put them up and listen. Surrender okay. Trust me I can get you out of this alive."

"Why would you care?" Dick asked, "You sided with Superman right after he killed Luther."

"That's because Bruce told me to," Beatle replied, "He had to get someone in and I agreed. Listen just surrender. I can get you out of this alive. Hopefully not even hurt to bad."

Dick shook his head. He knew Ted. He was telling the truth, but also knew the temper Adam had. He knew that he might very well die in this scenario.

"Sorry Ted," he said, "But I gotta do this my way. I prefer to keep all of my limbs. Besides I have back up on the way."

Beatle stared at him for a moment. Backup? Who? More over what that could stand a chance against Black Adam. He would soon find out as Adam ripped through the building in front of both of them.

Ted had to get into the game and fired a few stun flares at Nightwing, who ducked out of the way with ease. Adam came in for an attack and Nightwing dodged, letting Adam fly right through the building he had just put a hole into earlier. Ted fired another shot that grazed Dick in the shoulder.

Nightwing looked over at him and Ted winked. Had Ted figured out his plan? He hoped not. He needed to be completely surprised. As surprised as Nightwing was when a knife flew into the wall next to him. Dick looked up and saw Jason coming down after him. Jason was mere feet away when and Arrow opened and with a net around Jason and locked him to the walls.

When Ted and Nightwing looked up Arsenal, Grace, and a mystery man wearing a black suit and tie stood up there looking down at them. While Ted was distracted Nightwing kicked him in the stomach and whispered in his ear, "Sorry man had to make it look real."

Nightwing fired his grapple up to see his fellow Outsiders there waiting for him with their jet behind them.

"We have to go," Nightwing said, "I have some stuff to tell Batman and Black Adam should be making a second round pretty soon."

Arsenal nodded and said, "You've got it hombre. John cover our escape."

"Shazamatha tectos metcalia," shouted the guy in the trenchcoat.

A seal with the symbol of Shazam appeared on the side of the Jet. Nightwing and the others jumped in right as Adam came at it. Within five feet of the jet he doubled over and clutched his side. John sat in the seat next to Nightwing and smiled.

"Gotta love a spell that makes someone wanna hurl if they get to if they get to close to it," he said as he lit a cigarette, "Name's John Constantine. Exorcist and Magician extraordinaire."

Magic. He would come in handy Dick thought. Superman is hurt by magic.

Yes I know that in the Hellblazer graphic novels Constantine is just a magician, and that he and Nightwing have met before, though briefly, but as I pointed out this is an alternate reality and so I chose to use a combo of the one from the comics and the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Shedding Some Light On a Question

Vic Sage walked out of a bar with a tape recorder in hand. Another successful interview out of the way and another lead story for the Hub City Gazette. He had managed to expose two of the biggest crime bosses in the city in one night He had intimidated one of the local lackies into ratting out their own boss. Then again that was easy to do for Vic Sage, especially when it appeared as if he didn't have a face. The mask of the Question.

He walked down the street with his game face still on. He knew full well what he needed to do. The story was second priority to what he had to do. He had to stop Superman. Even if no one would help him he had to stop him. He had gone to far. Vic had no problem with killing someone when there was no other choice, but their were options this time. He now had to fight him. If he was alone fine if he had allies even better.

He walked down the street watching every corner knowing that anyone could be around it. This was not because of Superman, but because he lived in Hub City. The city with the highest crime rate in America. Higher than even Gotham. Now he had even more to worry about. Superman, Wonder Woman, Two of the Flashes, and most recently Hawk and Dove. Plenty to worry about. Then he stopped.

"Hello Raven," he said looking into a black alley, "Why don't you and Speedy come out of there and try and get it over with."

The blackness faded away and a teenage girl dressed in a black cloak tights and a girl wearing a red mask and tights and a yellow hood appeared. Raven and Speedy, two of the active Teen Titans. Two of the four who had not been affected by or had been allowed by President Luther to remain as active heroes.

"So lets get it over with," The Question said looking over at them, "I have a feeling that this will not end well for either of you, but I will stop you and Superman if I have to all by myself."

"Superman didn't send us Question," Speedy said, "Ollie and Batman did."

So the rumors might be true. Batman was mounting a counter offensive. Still it could be a trick. Batman and Superman went back a long way. Would Batman be willing to accept what Superman had done? Would he be willing to work with him? Where these two young ladies sent here to recruit him or eliminate him? All of them good Questions.

"How do I know your not lying?" the Question asked, "You could be here to merely eliminate me."

"We're not," replied Raven, "Look me in the eyes Mr. Sage and tell me yourself."

Vic looked her in the eyes for a few moments. He let piercing eyes stare through him. It took many long moments before he could be completely sure. Moments that were cut short by a blast of light. Raven and The Question turned to see Speedy on the ground with a burn mark on her and Dr. Light standing over her.

"From bad to worse," muttered The Question as he pulled his piece and fired three shots at the Villian.

Light simply put up a force field blocking every shot. He stood there standing over Mia and smiled saying, "I wonder how this lovely taste."

With out saying a word a black bolt of magic took Light off of his feet as Raven stood there energy flowing from her. She had heard what Light had done before. She was not about to let it happen Speedy. She and The Question ran over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Not good," said the Question, "Problem here. No time to stop. Must run now."

Raven looked over at him as they drug held her with her arms draped over them. The Question took Speedy's arm off of him and looked at Raven.

"Did you not here me?" He said more clearly, "You must run now. I'll fight him."

"Are you crazy?" Raven asked, "It took thirty Titans to beat him last time. You don't stand a chance against him alone."

"Be surprised as what can do alone," he said in a broken sentence, "Can do a lot of damage alone. Now run now."

He removed his tie and went back to the alley way. Light had pulled himself up and looked over at The Question. He started laughing.

"You really think you can beat me?" He chuckled out, "You're a mere human, and I'm, well I'm a God."

The Question delivered a punch to Dr. Lights face. Then a spin kick to his jaw. Light continued to laugh.

"Think I'm funny Dr. Light?" he asked calmly.

"You're a joke," Light replied, "How can you consider yourself a hero. No powers. No real costume. All you have is that pathetic mask and your gun. Me I have something else on my side though. I'm the newest member of the Justice League. So, tell me. What have you got?"

Light fired a blast of light at Vic and sent him flying.

"True your martial arts did well for a moment, but what do you really have?" he asked calmly.

Light delivered another blast burning The Questions arm.

"Because from what I can tell Question it isn't much," He continued.

He delivered another pain burning blast that shot the questions fedora off.

"So what do you have?" Dr Light asked one final time.

This time the Question replied with a mutter.

"Say that again. I can't here you," Responded the smug Doctor.

"Friends," replied Vic.

Without worning three arrows flew into Doctor Lights right arm and another three in his left arm. A burst of black magic energy threw him into a wall while a sonic blast shot him across the ally into a dumpster. An atomic energy black shot him to the end of the alley way. The final blow was delivered by the Question himself as he jump kicked Light in the face breaking his jaw.

Light looked up to see The Question standing there with Speedy, Raven, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Captain Atom. He looked over at light and put a gun to his head as rain began to poor down from the heaven.

"I could very easily kill you," The Question said as he pressed the gun up close to Light's skull, "But instead, I'm going to do what you did to hundreds of women during you life and rape you. I'm raping you of your dignity. I'm letting you live and sending you to deal with Superman. Tell him that there are many answers, and the Questions is no. Tell him that he will no win and that if I have to do it alone I'll beat him myself."

He put his gun up and walked off with the other heroes leaving a barely conscience Dr. Light laying in an alley way alone in Hub City. Not a good place to be when you're hurt. Even if you do have power. Alone in a dark alley in Hub City could mean death. The Question knew this, even if the others didn't.


End file.
